


Seeing Blue

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: I just wanted to write a but about what I've heard so far regarding Dean and Cas. I wanted some stupid fluff that is probably no where near proper characterization, but hey a girl can dream right?





	Seeing Blue

“Cas, I am not an old man, I can walk,” Dean grumbled as Cas held him by the elbow all the way to his bedroom. They stopped at the door and Cas just continued to stare at him like he had been all night, with that disbelieving but loving look. Everything seemed quiet for now, but without that struggle within Dean felt that they were not out of the frying pan yet. It couldn’t have been that easy to get rid of Michael.

“Dean, I just-” Cas started to explain, but Dean pushed passed him and into his room. He left the door open as invitation for Cas to come in. The angel stepped over the threshold.

“Care to explain the mess?” Dean asked the adorkable angel. The bed wasn’t made. His bathrobe was on the floor and it looked as if his movie collection had been rifled through several thousands times. “Someone been spending time in here?”

“Um, your bed is more comfortable?” Cas offered up as a lame excuse. It was easy to sit in the bunker’s library and tell Sam how much he missed Dean, because Sam equally missed his brother. But to tell Dean that directly it was harder than he could imagine.

“Okay, Cas.” Dean chuckled and picked up the bathrobe. “Did you,” Dean started to undress. Cas didn’t turn around. Dean didn’t seem to care. He undressed down to his undergarments and then placed the robe over his shoulders. “You wore this didn’t you?”

“NO,” Cas lied. “I didn’t do any such thing. I have only ever worn this.” He gestured to his black suit and the trench coat, of course.

“It’s fine, Cas. You missed me. I get it. Dude, I kept your trench coat in the trunk of the impala for months. What’s the difference?” Cas smiled. “Join me?” Dean patted the bed as he took one side of it. “You can take off the coat,” Dean suggested. Cas did so and tossed it onto the chair at the desk. He climbed into the bed next to Dean. They just laid there on top of the covers that Dean had placed neatly back over the bed.

“You don't’ sleep,” Dean spoke to the ceiling. “But you laid in this bed and did what?” Cas spoke to the ceiling to. Neither one of them daring to look at the other.

“There was only two spaces I wanted to occupy in the bunker. It was either your room or that “man cave” you made. The two spaces I could imagine you being with me instead of missing with a volatile archangel residing within you. I even watched Scooby-Doo in the “man cave” understanding every bit of the jokes, because well, you taught me.” Neither of them still dared to look at the other. Cas continued, “Sam even found me once here in your room. I was watching that movie Tombstone, because of your love for cowboys.” Castiel paused to hear Dean chuckle with surprise. “Your brother simply shrugged, smiled and took the chair at the desk. We watched the movie in silence, probably both imaging our version of you sitting with us. Sam fell asleep in the chair, but I remained in the bed, yes in your robe. Just the once, over my normal clothes, but I couldn’t help it. _It was connected to you. It smelled like you. It felt like your arms were around me.”_

“Cas-” Dean interrupted but he was stopped by Cas rolling over and reaching his arms around him. Instinctively, Dean rolled over to face Cas, lowering himself down to fit right into the angel’s arms. Cas gripped him tight and in that instance Dean was overwhelmed with grief. Tears streamed down his face without warning. Cas only held onto him tighter, saying not a word. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Dean cry, as a flashback of Dean being near beaten to death by Azazel because of a poorly made Devil’s Trap of his own design. Cas had to remind himself that it was not his fault, because Uriel had betrayed them then. Dean choked back tears and Cas resigned to the conclusion that he’d never loosen his grip on this man.

“What was it that you said to me when we first met?” Dean asked in a hoarse voice. “I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Cas said without hesitation.

“I don't’ think it was just the once. It’s been many times since Hell, and that mysterious handprint on my arm, in conjunction with an ear splitting frequency that hand me in a panic. Who would’ve thought _that being_ would be holding me in their arms like this,” Dean sheepishly grinned. “It’s like a never-ending loop. I am in some sort of Hell, who has always been there? _You. Sam._ Always one of you or both of you pulling me back. _I just don't know if I am back, Cas._ ”

“What’s that saying you and Sam have used? We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I think you should get some sleep,” Cas commanded and in that moment becoming finally aware that his hand had been rubbing through Dean’s hair. This had already made the man sleepy.

“Yeah, baby, I should,” Dean mumbled and snuggled closer to Cas who tried to remove his hand from his hair, but Dean firmly placed it back to the same spot. So Cas continued what he had been doing. Cas wasn’t sure if he heard right, but the particular word sent a jolt through him like never before. _A jolt he liked_. Usually it was just enough when Dean said his name, but hearing “baby” felt nice and different. Dean’s eyes fell closed before Cas could question what he heard. Dean has called him ‘sunshine’ before, but that even felt different than ‘baby.’ Whatever warranted this, Castiel loved it and wanted more. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Dean’s head. _He wanted to keep Dean forever in this moment_.___

Dean woke up in the dark. A faint blue light glowing in the distant corner filled him with fear and anger. No, no, no, he kept thinking as he closed his eyes tightly shut. He tried to speak but no sound came from his voice as of yet. _Cas had been there. Here? There. Cas was here. His arms were around me. I cried. He held me tighter._ A laugh echoed through the dark. A laugh that Dean was becoming too familiar with as the faint blue light drifted closer. It was in the shape of an orb as it drew nearer. _It spoke to him in his voice._

“I was hoping you wouldn’t find this corner of your mind,” Michael groaned. “That damn angel of yours putting you to sleep was unexpected.” He laughed again. “He really cares about you unlike any angel I’ve ever known. Though, I’ve never known any caring angels so this world is strange.” _Was he making small conversation? What?_

“Okay,” Dean cleared his throat. “You’re still here. Figures. What now?”

“Don't you get it, you’re a walking time bomb.” Dean couldn’t shrug the fear that the orb gave him. _It was probably because Michael continued to use his voice._ “Just go back to sleep and you’ll wake up to your angel. Hopefully you forget about this, but as we’ve struggled since the beginning I doubt you will. It was never said that it’d be easy to take on your true vessel.”

“Yes, because just like before I should be able to tell you to get the fuck out, but apparently you can break the angelic rules of possession and forgo your vessel’s permission.”

“Not all angels or archangels are merciful. I could’ve wasted you the second I was inside of you, but unlike other vessels you sure put up a fight. What do you think happened to the human souls we inhabited in the other world? It was after they said yes, of course. We still had rules to follow but they were how do you say? Well, _incinerated_ is a term I like to use. Given that there was no balance between Heaven and Hell in that world they merely dissolved.” Michael laughed again. _It was his laugh but not his laugh._ Dean felt sleepy again.__

“Dean,” Cas’s voice made him groan as he rolled over in bed. The bed he had to himself now. Cas had gotten up, thinking Dean would be happy to have some breakfast. Dean saw a tray in the angel’s hands. It housed a plate of waffles, syrup and a bottle of beer. Cas was holding this tray with one hand so Dean raised his eyebrow at him. “You got some other surprise?” Dean sat up in bed, blinking his eyes furiously for a blue glow seemed stuck in them. It went away as quickly as it appeared and he turned his attention back to Cas who had sat the tray on the desk. He revealed a plate of bacon from behind his back. “Oh my god. Give me that!” Dean didn’t mean to snatch it so rudely, but it felt like centuries since he’d had bacon. In fact, since he tasted any good food. Sure, Michael sipped a whisky now and then but still. _Michael._ Dean suddenly had this feeling that he needed to remember something. The plate of bacon kept him otherwise preoccupied, until about when halfway done he looked up at Cas. That blue light was stuck in his eyes again making Castiel disappear from view. Dean fell out of the bed and Cas was beside him in seconds.

“Sam!” He yelled down the hallway. Sam bounded towards Dean room. Dean was passed out on the floor, Cas holding him in his lap. “He won’t wake up,” Cas said fear in his voice. Just as he had Dean let out a gasp and his eyes shot open. “Dean,” Sam knelt in front of him, hand on his shoulder. “Dean?” 

“Sammy,” he managed to speak, though his voice was hoarse again. “Cas, get in my head.”

“What?” Cas questioned, confused by the demand. “This scar,” Dean gestured to his arm. “Isn’t just a scar. Now, get in my head. Do that thing where you can read thoughts, like walking in dreams or memories.”

“Dean,” Cas shook his head. “You’ve been through a lot your body is going to need time to adjust. If Michael were still here I’d be able to see him and sense him. I don't know and I’ve never known any angel who can shield themselves from other angels without using Enochian sigils much like the ones I’ve placed on yours and Sam’s ribs once.”

“Cas, _just get in my head_ ,” Dean stood and placed himself in the chair. Cas stood behind him, placing one hand on the exposed scar, since Dean found it important. With his other hand he placed two fingers on right side of Dean’s temple. Sam stood locking eyes with Dean. He recognized the desperation within them, giving him no reason to argue with his brother.

 

“Okay, here we go,” Cas announced.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Michael isn't gone. That's too easy. And the whole bit about Cas getting into Dean's head in 14x03 is like fan fic gold. Cas also treating Dean with such fragility is a thing if you ask me. I don't know if he actually did, but I do know there was mega staring with HEART EYES. I'll be honest, I've had a tough time getting hyped about season 14, but I'll forever ship Destiel. Also, I wanted to have conversation about when they met and THE HANDPRINT, because I heard it's being talked about negatively? Or misused somehow? Maybe as in that scar that's on Dean's shoulder is in the place it would be? I could be getting the arms mixed up, but STILL. THAT HANDPRINT, man, that line "I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," will live in the Destiel Hall of Fame forever.


End file.
